Scary or Possesive?
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Chapter 2: Updated! Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang anak SMA yang beruntung. Setidaknya itu yang akan dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sebenarnya cowok ini sangat tidak beruntung. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sepertinya sangat scary. Walaupun sang kekasih adalah Direktur Utama Kuchiki Corp. Shounen-ai, OOC, Bahasa Gaul. Mind to RnR? Thank you. Sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki (ByakuIchi)**_

_**Mention of pair: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez x Ulquiorra Schiffer (GrimmUlqui) and Hichigo Shirosaki x Tensa Zangetsu (ShiroTenza)**_

_**Warnings: OOC, AU, shounen-ai, boys love, male x male, penggunaan bahasa gaul Indonesia, probably typo(s), penggunaan EYD yang tidak benar, gejeness and for the last, u don't like BL? Oh, just click 'back' button and leave no trace**_

_**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang anak SMA yang beruntung. Setidaknya itu yang akan dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sebenarnya cowok ini sangat tidak beruntung. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sepertinya sangat scary. Walaupun sang kekasih adalah Direktur Utama Kuchiki Corp.**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Present:**_

_**Scary or Possesive?**_

"Hei, Berry! Nanti lo mau pulang bareng kita-kita gak?" panggil seorang cowok tampan yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat. Warnanya sangat putih sekali. Dan cowok tampan itu sering dijuluki _Albino _saking putihnya tubuhnya itu. Rambutnya saja juga berwarna putih —walaupun umurnya sama dengan anak SMA. Tetapi yang menarik adalah iris matanya yang berwarna emas.

"Kita bakalan ngumpul di warnet dulu! Maen, bro!" timpal seorang cowok —yang gak kalah tampannya dengan cowok albino yang tadi— yang duduk di sebelah orang yang dipanggil "Berry" oleh cowok albino tadi. Rambut biru nyentriknya itu selalu saja membuat terkagum-kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Ditambah dengan warna matanya yang juga berwarna biru seperti langit. Membuat teduh siapa saja yang melihat ke dalam mata biru itu. Serasi sekali dengan warna biru rambutnya.

"Males," jawab cowok yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan "Berry". Jawabannya sungguh singkat dan terkesan sekali dia cuek terhadap ajakan sahabat-sahabat baiknya itu. Lebih parah lagi cowok "Berry" itu tidak menolehkan wajahnya untuk menjawab ajakan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Idih...pelit amat sih lo itu!"

"Gak fren lo!"

Mereka mengatakannya secara serempak walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan tidak sama.

"Bukan gitu sayang~! Kalian tahu sendiri khan gimana kesadisan BF gue? Dia gak bakalan setuju gue jalan bareng kalian. Apalagi hari ini dia janji bakalan jemput gue." Cowok "Berry" itu berusaha menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya.

"Ih...sayang, sayang! Stress lo!" Cowok _albino_ itu segera membuat gerakan jijik ketika Ichigo Kurosaki —sang cowok yang diberi julukan "Berry"— menyebut mereka berdua dengan kata ganti "sayang". Bukan apa. Toh mereka bertiga ini punya kelainan dalam hal _relationship._ Mereka adalah homo alias maho alias tertarik pada sesama jenis. Tapi Ichigo itu sudah punyanya orang lain. Jelas aja pada jijik. Selain itu mereka juga sudah punya pacar masing-masing.

"Pake alasan kek! Gak kreatif banget seh lo itu! Bilang aja lo ada tugas kelompok kek! Ato apa kek?" celutuk Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez si cowok berambut biru nyentrik dengan mata birunya yang bagaikan langit —kata banyak orang sih.

"Udah ahh! Gue gak berani lagi boong ma dia. Bisa-bisa gue kena batunya. Udah kapok dulu gue pernah coba!" tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah pada usulan sahabatnya yang berambut biru itu. Ingatannya mulai kembali pada sebuah kejadian mengerikan —menurut pandangan Ichigo sih— di masa lalu. Saat dimana dia berbohong kepada pacarnya untuk dapat bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Akibatnya sih gak tanggung-tanggung! Besoknya dia gak masuk sekolah. Bangun dari tempat tidur aja rasanya mau mati! Belum ditambah dengan acara jatuh atau bahkan tergelincir di tangga. Ngeri banget bayangin hal itu bakalan terjadi lagi kalau Ichigo mencoba mengikuti saran sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Grimmjow dan Shirosaki —si _albino__—_segera tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka. Langsung saja semua murid yang saat itu masih ada di dalam kelas —walaupun sudah jam istirahat— mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Sedangkan Ichigo langsung memasang tampang bete dan muka yang mengkerut seperti nenek-nenek. Karena selain menanggung malu atas kejadian mengerikan itu, sekarang dia harus menahan malu di hadapan kedua sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi jadi salah satu pasien rumah sakit. Bisa rumah sakit umum atau rumah sakit jiwa. Tinggal pilih saja.

"Huh...malah diketawain! Rese! Yang nyuruh gue bilang kayak gitu khan kalian! Gak tahu kasian ma gue apa? Lo pada rese semua!" gerutu Ichigo —walau dia tidak yakin kedua cowok yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu mendengarkan dirinya atau tidak.

"Hmmpphh...ha...ha...ha...! Ya tapi lo nya juga yang mau aja terima usul kami waktu itu. Khan harusnya lo udah tahu gimana sifat pacar lo itu. Harusnya lo itu dah bisa ngambil keputusan yang bener. Ya nggak?" sahut Shiro setelah berhasil mengendalikan ketawanya. Mungkin dia kasihan juga dengan Ichigo yang wajahnya makin lama makin mengkerut dan sedikit memerah. Dan lagi mereka juga tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain lebih lama lagi.

Sebenarnya Shirosaki adalah nama keluarganya. Tetapi Grimmjow dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk memanggil cowok _albino_ itu dengan sebutan Shiro saja. Karena selain cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih banget itu, nama kecil cowok pucat itu mirip dengan Ichigo. Takutnya sih malah jadi rancu —walaupun Grimmjow dan Shirosaki sendiri lebih sering memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan "Berry".

"Lagipula...kita juga udah kena batunya juga khan?" Sepertinya cowok berambut biru itu juga sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Tetep aja yang paling parah khan gue, Grimm?" Ichigo balas memberikan argumen karena tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Grimmjow. Yah, tapi yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo memang kenyataannya sih.

Tet...tet...tet...

Tepat setelah Ichigo selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berakhir. Shirosaki pun segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya —dalam kasus ini kursi yang diduduki Shirosaki adalah sebuah meja— dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Grimmjow memang berada di kelas ini bersama dengan Ichigo —bahkan mereka juga duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi, lo tetep gak mau ikut?" tanya Shirosaki memastikan sebelum dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelas.

"Lo udah denger jawabannya khan?" Ichigo malah balas bertanya dengan nada bete. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya menunjukkan bagaimana betenya dia.

"Khe, sabar aja bro! Kalau lo udah gak cinta lagi ma dia, tinggal putusin aja! Gue bakalan ada di sana kalau dia gak mau ngelepasin lo." Dan setelah berkata begitu, Shirosaki segera mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruang kelas Ichigo dan Grimmjow sebelum guru mereka atau bahkan guru di kelasnya datang. Hari ini dia lagi pengen jadi anak alim.

"Dia beneran cinta ma lo apa gak sih? Kok kayaknya lo jadi dipenjara gitu?" tanya Grimmjow setelah kepergian si cowok _albino _itu. Mengambil kesempatan karena guru mereka masih belum datang.

"Dunno...," jawab Ichigo sekenanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Ichigo sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaan pacarnya itu kepadanya. Jujur dirinya sendiri dibuat bingung oleh sikap pacarnya yang gampang berubah-berubah. Kadang terlihat cinta banget sama Ichigo, kadang bisa menakutkan seolah dia tidak menyukai Ichigo.

Grimmjow yang merasa sangat kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh si cowok berambut _orange_ itu harus bisa bersabar karena _sensei _mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Lagipula Grimmjow sendiri juga gak yakin si _berry_ tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mungkin memang jawaban itulah yang diketahui oleh Ichigo. Dipaksa mengaku juga percuma.

*KaSaHa*

"Lo yakin mau tetep nungguin dia? Ini sudah makin sore loh," tanya cowok _albino_ pada si _berry_ yang sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok yang berada di sebelah gerbang sekolah mereka. Grimmjow sedang menunggu pacarnya yang masih ada rapat OSIS —karena rencananya pacar Grimmjow juga bakalan ikut dalam acara jalan-jalan kali ini. Sedangkan pacar Shirosaki sendiri —Tensa Zangetsu— sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Yakin lah! Masa mau gue tinggal? Gue bisa gak selamet lagi besok!" jawab si rambut _orange _mulai sedikit ketus —alias gak sabar dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Shiro karena pertanyaan itu menurutnya adalah pertanyan bodoh yang sudah dapat diketahui jawabannya.

"Yee, gue tanya baik-baik juga. Gue khan cuman kasihan ma lo," tukas Shiro sedikit risih dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa cowok _albino _itu khawatir dengan Ichigo memang benar. Lebih tepatnya khawatir dengan _relationship_ yang sedang dijalani sama si _berry._ Karena orang luar yang melihat _relationship _ini bakal beranggapan bahwa ini cuman _one-sided_. Dan Shirosaki tidak mau melihat Ichigo nantinya akan _break-down_ kalau memang benar ini hanya _one-sided love._

"Lo takut banget sih ma dia? Kalau udah gak cinta ma dia, lo putusin aja lagi! Jangan cuman karena perasaan takut akhirnya lo jadi tertindas gini." Sebuah suara muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Membuat Ichigo, Shirosaki dan Tensa menoleh ke arah datangnya suara —seolah mereka sudah tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu berkaitan dengan apa yang sedari tadi mereka sedang perbincangkan.

Dan ternyata memang benar. Cowok yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena rambut biru nyentriknya perlahan mendekati mereka. Di sebelahnya sudah terlihat cowok berwajah pucat dan berbadan pendek —bahkan lebih pendek dari pada Ichigo. Dialah Ulquiorra Schiffer yang statusnya sebagai pacar Grimmjow. Seorang sekretaris OSIS yang cekatan dan disukai banyak guru. Tahun depan direncanakan akan diangkat sebagai ketua OSIS, langsung dipilih oleh para guru —karena tahun ini dia masih sebagai _first year_ di sekolah ini.

"Gue masih cinta sama dia," jawab Ichigo singkat. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya tetap yakin untuk tidak melepaskan cinta ini apapun yang terjadi. Hanya alasan ini yang bisa membuat dia bisa bertahan sampai tahap ini. Dia tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk memutuskan pacarnya saat ini. Malah hal yang ditakutinya adalah pacarnya yang memutuskan dirinya.

"Hah...," Kedua sahabat Ichigo hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Ichigo. Dalam kasus ini mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabat mereka itu. Perasaan cinta tidak pernah bisa disalahkan. Oleh siapapun juga. Karena perasaan cinta tidak datang oleh kemauan sang empunya. Perasaan cinta datang dengan sendirinya bahkan terkadang sampai tidak disadari oleh sang empunya.

"Sorry, tapi kalian pergi aja. Gue bakalan baik-baik aja. Kalau ada apa-apa gue bakalan langsung hubungi kalian kok," tukas Ichigo untuk membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir lagi. Walau kadang mereka terlihat cuek, tapi mereka selalu peduli kalau menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Ichigo benar-benar bersyukur mendapat sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya dan bersedia melindunginya. Setidaknya, dia punya tempat untuk berlindung kalau memang nanti benar-benar terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Pokoknya harus ngehubungi! Awas kalo lo gak ngehubungi kami," ancam Grimmjow sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang _orange-head_ pelan.

"Ato lo bisa nyusul kami ke warnet kalo lo butuh tempat curhat. Lo mesti nyelesaiin masalah lo dengan dia hari ini. Jangan ditunda lagi. Kita gak mau kalo lo tetep nunda-nunda gini, lo bakalan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Ngerti?" timpal Shiro sambil ikut menepuk punggung Ichigo juga. Yah walaupun kata-katanya yang sedikit lebih puitis daripada biasanya itu membuat sang _orange-head _sedikit terkejut.

Yang ditepuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya yang sudah mirip orang tuanya ini. "Iya, iya, tou-san, kaa-san!" gurau sang _Berry_ yang langsung mendapatkan _double _jitakan di kepalanya. Tentu saja dari si _blue-haired _dan si _albino_ yang sudah jelas merasa kalau ejekan itu ditujukan kepada mereka_._

"Dasar lo," tukas mereka hampir serempak.

"Udah gih, sana pergi! Jitakan gue bisa nambah kalau lo berdua gak segera berangkat," ucap Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arah pacar Grimmjow dan Shiro yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Yah, tapi memang kedua orang itu tipe yang hemat banget bicara. Jadi mau gimana lagi? Kalau gak ada yang ngajak ngomong, ya gak bakalan buka suara.

"Jaa ne!" pamit mereka berdua sambil mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah itu.

"Hah, bersyukurnya gue punya sahabat seperti mereka. Sedikit gak normal tapi care banget kalau udah nyangkut sahabatnya sendiri," gumam Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Mungkin kalau Grimmjow dan Shiro masih disini, Ichigo bakalan jadi pasien rumah sakit!

Selepas kepergian kedua sahabatnya itu —plus pacarnya masing-masing— sang cowok Kurosaki itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil merenung —lebih tepatnya menunggu. Keadaan sekolah itu lama kelamaan menjadi sepi —bahkan Ichigo yakin hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di sekolah itu. Wajah cowok tampan itu pun lama-lama semakin mengkerut karena pacarnya itu masih saja belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Tanda-tanda kedatangan saja gak ada sama sekali —maksudnya suara mobil.

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...

Sesuatu bergetar di saku celana milik sang _orange-head _itu. Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh ponselnya. Dan karena getaran di ponselnya itu hanya satu kali dan sebentar, menandakan bahwa ada sms yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ichigo pun segera merogoh saku celananya dengan harapan itu adalah kabar dari orang (baca: pacar) yang sedari tadi ditungguinya. Dan ternyata benar saja. Tertera tulisan di ponselnya yang berbunyi 'Byaku-koi'. Dengan segera sang _Berry _membuka pesan tersebut.

From: Byaku-koi

Subject: Sorry

Ichi, maaph...

Sptx q gg bs jpt cz ad meeting dadakn...

Sory...

Pesan itu cukup singkat sekali. Tetapi pengaruhnya sunggung membuat Ichigo naik darah. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel tersebut mengencang dengan erat seolah ingin meremukkan ponsel tersebut. Dia ingin meluapkan kemarahannya tersebut. Tapi dalam hati dia juga kasihan dengan ponsel tak berdaya di tangannya itu. Akhirnya Ichigo membalas pesan itu.

To: Byaku-koi

Re: Subjet: Sorry

I've had enough.

We're end!

Lalu cowok tampan itu segera menekan tombol _send_. Tetapi rupanya dia masih ingin mengirim pesan ke orang lain. Cowok _orange-head_ tersebut kembali memainkan jari-jarinya di _keypad_ ponselnya.

To: Grimmy

Subject: No subject

W k sn skg...

W udh mtusn hub dg dy...

Dan setelah kembali menekan tombol _send, _cowok itu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu —sekolahnya— dan menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada. Dia butuh mereka sekarang. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi 'tempat sampahnya'. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan ini. Dia harus menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan pada seseorang. Pada seseorang yang akan selalu ada pada saat sedih dan duka. _He needs them right now..._

_**tO bE cOnTiNuEd oR nOt?**_

_A/N (Author's Nyolot): Hai hai hai! Saichi kembali muncul nih! Ada yang kangen gak? #ditimpuk#. Okeh kali ini Saichi membuat pair yang berbeda lagi. Dan fic ini rencananya bakalan three shoot (walau renacana awal one shoot, terus melebar lagi jadi two shoot dan melebar lag- #dibekep#). Tapi Saichi merasa ficnya jelek banget. T_T. Jadi Saichi minta pendapat kalian. Apa Saichi perlu melanjutkan or not. Okay that's all._

_Thank you for read my fic and give me some feedback everyone?_

_So, should I continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer of Bleach: Tite Kubo**_

_**Anime: Bleach**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Mention of pair: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez x Ulquiorra Schiffer (GrimmUlqui), and Hichigo Shirosaki x Tensa Zangetsu (ShiroTensa)**_

_**Warnings: OOC, Au, shounen-ai, boys love, male x male, penggunaan bahasa gaul Indonesia, probably typo(s), penggunaan EYD yang tidak benar, gajeness and for the last, u don't like BL? Oh, just click 'back' button and leave no trace**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Present:**_

**Scary or Possesive?**

Lalu cowok tampan itu segera menekan tombol _send. _Tetapi rupanya dia masih ingin mengirim pesan ke orang lain. Cowok _orange-head_ tersebut kembali memainkan jari-jarinya di _keypad _ ponselnya.

To: Grimmy

Subject: No subject

W k sn skg...

W udh mtusn hub dg dy...

Dan setelah kembali menekan tombol _send, _cowok itu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu—sekolahnya—dan menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berada. Dia butuh mereka sekarang. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi 'tempat sampahnya'. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan ini. Dia harus menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan pada seseorang. Pada seseorang yang akan selalu ada pada saat sedih dan duka. _He needs them right now..._

*KaSaHa*

"Dasar cowok brengsek! Bangsat! Bajingan! Fuck it! Son of bitch!" maki kedua sahabat Ichigo keras saat mereka selesai membaca sms yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Kurosaki kepada mereka. Entah kata-kata apa lagi yang terus bermunculan dari mulut manis mereka itu—yang pasti sudah tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi.

"Hei, Grimm! Sebaiknya kita langsung menuju tempatnya! He already overdo it!" tukas Hichigo kemudian setelah mereka selesai dengan kata-kata 'emas'nya.

"I agree! Dia patut menerima ganjarannya!" timpal Grimmjow sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya—sebenarnya Hichigo juga sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Enough! It's okay! Just stay here, please?" Ichigo segera menahan lengan sang _blue-haired_ dan _albino_ tersebut. Tatapan si Berry memelas sekali—apalagi ditambah dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya akibat pengaruh alkohol—sampai-sampai membuat kedua orang yang sudah di ambang batas kesabaran itu luluh seketika. Mereka pun kembali duduk di kanan dan kiri Ichigo.

Sang _orange-head _tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya itu duduk kembali di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dia pun kembali mengambil segelas _wine_ beralkohol dan menegaknya hingga benar-benar tak bersisa lagi. Kondisi Ichigo sekarang memang benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang stress atau patah hati. Badan yang limbung, mata sayu dan tidak fokus.

"Berry, berhentilah minum. Gimana nanti kami mau jelasin ke bokap lo? Katanya lo gak mau kalau hal ini diketahui oleh keluarga lo yang udah terlanjur seneng banget karena lo dapet pacar yang tajirnya minta ampun," cegah Hichigo saat si Berry akan menuangkan botol _wine_ itu ke dalam gelasnya. _But, it seems that Ichigo doesn't want to listen it or he just doesn't __care_.

Gluk...gluk...gluk...

Benar saja, sang Kurosaki tersebut masih meneruskan kegiatan meminumnya itu. Kedua sahabatnya akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat sang Berry terus memasukkan cairan berwarna merah itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. Pikiran mereka hanya satu, 'Apa yang bakalan jadi alasan mereka ketika malam ini tiba-tiba Ichigo akan menginap di apartemen—kebetulan sekali kalau mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen—mereka?'

Bruk...

Lamunan mereka buyar seketika saat mereka mendengar bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras itu. _Oh God,_ mereka sampai melupakan Ichigo dan membiarkan sang Kurosaki itu mencium lantai. Betapa tega sekali mereka itu.

"So? Apa yang akan menjadi alasan kita?" tanya Shiro sambil meletakkan tangan kiri sang Berryke bahunya sedangkan tangan kanannya di bahu Grimmjow.

"Don't ask me. Yang jelas kita tidak bisa membawanya ke orang tuanya dalam keadaan seperti ini," jawab Grimmjow sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak juga mempunyai ide alasan yang bagus.

"Huft, untung kita mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan menyuruh kekasih-kekasih kita cabut dulu sebelum kita. Kalau tidak? Mereka bakal cemburu lagi deh karena Berry bakalan menginap di apartemen kita," gumam Shiro.

"Gue setuju ma lo. Ulqui juga sering banget cemburu karena kita sepertinya memperlakukan Berry dengan perlakuan yang sama. Repot juga jadi seme itu," timpal Grimmjow sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat beberapa kejadian sebelum ini.

Mereka pun kemudian memanggil _taxi_ untuk malam ini. Dan mengantarkan Ichigo ke apartemen mereka yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bar yang mereka singgahi kali ini.

*KaSaHa*

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar pintu apartemen milik Grimmjow dan Shiro diketuk. Tetapi sepertinya bunyi ketukan pintu itu akan sulit di dengar oleh pemilik apartemen tersebut karena berbagai alasan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Tentunya, semua penghuni di apartemen tersebut sudah berlayar ke pulau kapuk. Tamu kali ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana Ichigo!" seru orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang tidak sabar menanti sang tuan rumah—yah lebih tepatnya dia ingin menemui tamu dari tuan rumah tersebut—untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar yang ditempati Shiro dan Ichigo...

"Gila, siapa sih malam-malam buta gini bertamu? Gak tahu sopan santun banget!" maki Shiro sambil menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menandakan dia sangat _pissed of _ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi—lebih tepatnya siapa yang ada—di luar pintu apartemennya.

Mau tidak mau Shiro harus segera bangun dan membukakan pintu bagi siapapun orang itu—kalau masih ingin tinggal di apartemen ini dan tidak membangunkan tetangga yang lain. Tapi sebelumnya dia melihat dulu ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Ichigo masih tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya tanpa terganggu dengan suara apapun. _Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar kelelahan dan mabuk tentunya. Poor Ichigo. Akan kupastikan dia mendapatkan ganjarannya. _Batin Shiro.

Shiro pun turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar sambil berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun juga. Membuka pintu perlahan dan keluar dari kamar tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengintip ke dalam. Mengecek apakah gerakan-gerakan kecilnya itu telah membangunkan sang _orang-head._ Ternyata tidak. Dia masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Kembali terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Dan suara orang yang berbicara dengan cukup keras—hampir berteriak. "Ichigo, buka pintunya!"

Shiro yang tadi hendak membuka pintu tersebut membeku sesaat. Kenapa malah nama Ichigo yang disebutkan? Apartemen ini adalah miliknya dan Grimmjow. Mengapa tamu ini malah menyebut nama tamu yang sedang 'menginap' disini? Shiro mencoba mendengarkan suara orang tersebut dan menebak siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Bukakan saja, Shiro!" Lamunan Shiro segera terputus ketika dia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dia adalah Ichigo.

"Loe yakin, Berry?" tanya Shiro ragu setelah dia menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya berada di balik pintu apartemen mereka ini.

"Iya. Lagipula memang masih ada yang perlu kami bicarakan," jawab Ichigo yakin. Kurangnya penerangan di ruangan itu membuat Shiro tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah yang saat ini ditunjukkan oleh Ichigo. Tapi Shiro tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut sesuai dengan keinginan sang _Berry._

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan berambut hitam panjang. Dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, mantan pacar Ichigo—atau setidaknya itulah yang sudah diputuskan oleh Ichigo secara sepihak. Sang pengusaha muda itu pun segera memasuki apartemen tersebut tanpa meminta ijin dulu kepada sang pemiliknya. Dia langsung saja menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang berdiri sambil menopangkan sebagian berat tubuhnya di salah satu sofa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sms yang kau kirimkan?" geram Byakuya. Nada suaranya yang dingin membuat Ichigo sedikit mundur.

"Hei, hei, hei! Sudah menggedor pintu orang dengan sangat tidak sopan, bertamu pada jam yang sangat tidak etis, sekarang loe masuk tanpa diberi ijin dulu, heh? Bener-bener tamu yang gak sopan banget seh?!" Shiro segera masuk di tengah-tengah mereka dan menahan Byakuya yang sepertinya memang sedang marah besar itu. Oh tapi hey? Mereka—Shiro dan Grimmjow—juga sedang marah dengan orang yang satu ini khan?

Byakuya memberikan _death glare _kepada Shiro dan tangan sang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berada di dadanya. Seolah tangan sang _albino_ itu sudah tercemar dan jika dia menyentuhnya, dirinya juga akan tercemar. "Saya sedang memiliki keperluan dengan KEKASIH saya. Jadi, saya mohon dengan SANGAT hormat supaya memberikan kami waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini secara EMPAT MATA. Dan saya mohon maaf jika tadi saya sudah masuk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Juga tolong segera singkirkan tangan anda ini dari baju saya," ujar sang pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan menekankan beberapa kata untuk menegaskan maksudnya dan betapa marah dirinya saat ini.

Shiro yang mendengar hal itu semakin 'mendidih'. Tangannya yang tadi menahan sang pemuda yang lebih tua itu sudah disingkirkan. Tapi tangan itu sekarang terkepal dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai terlihat urat-uratnya. Sang _albino _sepertinya juga benar-benar sangat marah. Mungkin lebih marah 3 kali lipa dari pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Shiro..." Tiba-tiba sebuah gumaman lembut memutuskan sebuah aliran listrik yang sempat terjadi di antara Byakuya dan Shiro. Ichigo lah yang telah melakukannya. Dia tidak mau hal ini terus berlanjut menjadi lebih kacau lagi hanya karena penyebab hubungannya dengan sang pengusaha muda itu.

Shiro mengernyit mendengar nada melerai dan tatapan Ichigo yang seolah ingin mengatakan—jangan membuat masalah ini lebih kacau lagi. "Berry, dia-"

"Tolong, Shiro! Biarkan gue bicara berdua saja dengannya. Ini masalah kami berdua. Masuklah ke kamar Grimmjow dan jika dia juga sudah terbangun karena suara ini, jelaskan hal yang sama kepadanya. Onegai, Shiro?" potong Ichigo sebelum sang _albino _berbicara lebih lanjut.

Mendengar nada permohonan sang Berry yang sungguh-sungguh itu, akhirnya hati sang pemuda pucat itu mendingin. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua kekasih itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka setelah sebelumnya dia menepuk pundak sang _berry-head_ pelan. Ungkapan untuk memberikan semangat.

Keheningan sempat tercipta diantara kedua pria tersebut sepeninggal Shiro dari antara mereka. Sepertinya mereka cukup kesulitan untuk memulai percakapan ini. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo yang terlebih dulu membuka percakapan.

"Duduklah terlebih dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya kepadamu,"

Byakuya awalnya ragu sejenak, tapi akhirnya menyetujui usul keka-, ah bukan, mereka bukan kekasih lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang sudah diputuskan oleh sang _orang-head, _walaupun dirinya sendiri masih belum terima dengan semua itu.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Ichigo mulai menjelaskan alasannya memutuskan Byakuya dengan tenang sambil menahan emosi yang selama ini sudah dipendamnya. Jika hal ini tidak disampaikan dengan baik, maka semuanya tidak akan selesai.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byakuya! Sungguh! Tapi aku merasa kaulah yang selama ini tidak mencintaiku. Aku selalu merasa cinta ini adalah one-sided. Walau kau selama ini selalu mengatakan mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama dalam dirimu," Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Tidak nampak ekspresi apa-apa di wajah tampan itu. Akhirnya Ichigo kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu seolah kau tidak peduli padaku. Seperti tadi. Apakah kau tahu kalau aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali sampai mengabaikan janji dengan sahabat-sahabatku hanya untuk mendapat sebuah sms yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa menjemputku? Dan bagaimana kau telah mengekangku selama ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bermain-main bersama sahabat-sahabatku sendiri? Apakah sebegitu tidak percayanya dirimu kepadaku kah? I'm tired of this. So, I decided to let you go!" Ichigo mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk. Tubuhnya terasa tegang.

Lama suasana kembali hening. Byakuya nampak menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sang Berry tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Keheningan yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan itu dipecah oleh sang pengusaha sukses itu, "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Empat kata singkat yang terdengar di telinga sang _orange-head_ telah cukup membuat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Mukanya memerah karena amarah dan emosi yang selama ini telah ditahannya saat masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang ada di depannya. Arogansi pengusaha muda sukses ini sudah sangat keterlaluan dan kelewat batas. Bahkan hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada dirinya saja dia tidak mau melakukannya?! Hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata 'maaf' saja tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya?

"Keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga, Kuchiki-sama!" perintah Ichigo dengan nada yang sudah dinaikkan satu oktaf dan penekanan-penekanan di setiap katanya. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal dengan erat di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Dia sudah siap memukul pria di hadapannya ini sekarang juga. Tapi dia masih punya pikiran waras—dan masih ingin hidup bebas tanpa dikejar-kejar oleh polisi—untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas memar di wajah seorang yang sudah dikenal seluruh dunia ini.

Byakuya yang tadinya masih menundukkan kepalanya segera mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah Ichigo yang terlihat sangat marah. Bahunya sudah terlihat bergetar. Dan tangannya yang terkepal sangat erat telah menunjukkan urat-uratnya. Ditambah lagi dia telah memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan "Kuchiki-sama". Nama panggilan yang sudah lama mereka tinggalkan semenjak mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam. _He is really angry, right now._

Dengan masih memasang wajahnya yang _innocent_—atau lebih tepat dibilang tanpa emosi—sang pengusaha muda itu segera bangkit berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan pergi ke pintu setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya. _He is crying. _"Maafkan aku, Ichigo," gumam Byakuya sangat pelan sambil membuka pintu apartemen itu. Gumaman pelannya itu tidak terdengar oleh Ichigo. Selain karena jarak mereka yang kelampau jauh, gumaman tersebut memang benar-benar sangat pelan.

Brak.

Pintu tertutup dan Ichigo kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya yang bergetar adalah satu-satunya tanda yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda berambut oranye ini sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Ichi," panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya yang mencoba menarik perhatian sang _orange-head_.

Tapi percuma, sang Berry kali ini tidak akan mendengarkan panggilan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun mereka memanggilnya dengan namanya sendiri. Ichigo sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Hatinya terkoyak. Lebih hancur dari apa yang dialaminya sore tadi. Semua harapannya pupus sudah. Harapan bahwa Byakuya akan meminta maaf setelah dia mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya yang selama ini telah dia pendam demi kelancaran hubungan mereka.

Shiro dan Grimmjow yang sudah keluar dari kamar mereka itu hanya bisa duduk terdiam di samping kanan dan kiri Ichigo. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan isakan pelan di samping mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang sekarang ini hanya bisa mereka lakukan hanya menaruh tangan mereka di pundak sang _orang-head _ dengan harapan sentuhan itu akan membuat sahabat mereka ini lebih tenang.

Malam ini adalah malam yang berat. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa besok mereka harus ijin ke sekolah. Karena nampaknya mereka tidak akan bisa tidur...

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_A/N (Author's Nyerocos): Wah sudah berapa tahun saya tidak update ini cerita ya? Hhehe, gak sampe setahun kok! #digampar massa. Gomen banget, dokumen ini sudah lama terlantar dan tidak pernah saya sentuh. Baru beberapa minggu ini Saichi sentuh dan mengetik kembali lanjutannya dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama setengah tahun ini di real world Saichi yang membuat Saichi tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang berangsur-angsur akan pulih dan Saichi akan perlahan-lahan mulai menyumbangkan fic disana dan disini karena sudah banyak fic yang Saichi removed. Baiklah sekian dari saya!_

_See u in the next chapter!_


End file.
